


Riddles and Games

by ZimbitsGarbage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Delusions, Hallucinations, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Schizophrenia, Violent Outbursts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimbitsGarbage/pseuds/ZimbitsGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a nightmare, a hospital room with rubber walls and restraints on the bed.</p><p>Soon Sherlock starts to experience these images throughout the day. </p><p>Meanwhile in the dream world Sherlock is a long term inpatient who was checked in for schizophrenia, violent outbursts, delusions and more. </p><p>But which world is the real one, as the two worlds begin to integrate more it becomes impossible for Sherlock to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddles and Games

It all started with a nightmare, at the time Sherlock pinned it down to the fact that he'd been awake for a week straight dealing with a particularly trying case. 

He found himself lying in the corner of a room, the walls of which were covered in a white rubber material, in one corner sat a metal bed with a thin pillow and blanket. Some heavy duty restraints were attached to each corner with buckles fastened on the end. On the wall opposite to the bed was a blue metal door, a window was set about two thirds of the way up and Sherlock could see that it was made of heavy duty glass with bars to stop the glass from being smashed and used as a weapon. 

Deciding to see what was on the other side of the window Sherlock slowly staggered to his feet. It was only then he noticed how he was dressed, gone were the tailored suits and polished shoes and in their place was a pair of cotton trousers and a t-shirt and a pair of god awful slippers.

Sherlock's head pounded, he must have been sitting in that corner for a long time. No ridiculous he told himself, this was a dream. He managed to stagger over to the door and peered out the window. Further down the right side of the corridor he could see a chain-link fence with a door, obviously used to try and keep everyone on this side inside. When he looked the other way the corridor carried on for several meters before curving sharply to the left and disappearing, on both sides of the corridor doors similar to his lined the wall and in a few he could see people peering out. 

Just then a clanging noise came from right, somebody coming in, Sherlock told himself and turned to see who the mysterious figure could be. 

What he saw stopped his heart. He knew that face but this wasn't the man he knew. Decked out in a well fitted suit, a white doctors coats and carrying a clipboard was none other than John Watson


End file.
